It is known in current food product scales to require each service person to manually input (e.g., via input keys) his/her unique code (e.g. a number) in order to login to the scale prior to using the scale to perform an item weigh and label print operation. Such systems create difficulties where the service person makes an error in entering the code. Such systems can also increase the activity required of the service persons in performing their job related tasks. As used herein the term “service person” refers to a person, typically a store employee, who utilizes a scale or scales to weigh and label food products for store customers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and advantageous to provide a scale and scale system that is adapted to automatically login service persons.